


Mr. Langdon

by theinevitableprophecy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom!Michael, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingering, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, mentions blowjob, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitableprophecy/pseuds/theinevitableprophecy
Summary: Mr. Langdon invites you to become his submissive





	1. Part One

It had been only one week. One week since you signed the contract to be Mr. Langdon’s sub. This was a very new thing for you. You had never imagined yourself being a submissive, but when he strolled into your job for a meeting with your boss, Mr. Buffett, his dominant demeanor made you feel undeniably weak.

But he left that day without saying a word to you so the email you received the day after came as a shock.

_Hello, (Y/N), it’s Michael Langdon._

You honestly weren’t sure if he meant to email you or if he was just trying to get in contact with Mr. Buffett, but you replied hastily, only to find out that he was emailing to arrange a meeting with you at his estate. He wouldn’t divulge what the contents of the meeting were about, but he ordered you to wear a dress.

A car was sent for you and when you arrived, he greeted you at the door.

“Thank you for coming, (Y/N). You look ravishing,” his voice was so silky and low, along with his compliment, it made your cheeks flush. “Come with me…I hope you’re hungry.”

He took your hand and guided you to his dining room, where there was a long red glass table and white candles lit in the middle. He pulled out the chair at one end, motioning for you to sit, while he sat at the other end. A man came in with chef coat and poured red wine into your glasses while another man came out with two plates covered with steak, potatoes, and broccoli, sitting them in front of you two.

The men nodded to Mr. Langdon before walking back around the corner. You were so confused at what was happening as you started slowly eating, looking around the room and at him. Watching him eat was a beautiful sight as his curly golden locks falling before his eyes and his lips turning bright pink as he licked them clean until he looked to you.

“Is there something wrong?” his brows furrowed, as he chewed and sipped his wine.

“N-No, this is beautiful, I’m just…I didn’t know this was a date,” you confessed.

He sat down his fork and knife, putting his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

“This is not a date. I just wanted us to have dinner before we began our meeting,”

You couldn’t help but feel disappointed, so you replied with a low ‘oh’ and started desperately sipping your wine, looking away from his gaze.

“I’ve asked you here to present you with a proposition,” you looked to him, anxious to hear why it is you were there, “I want you to become my submissive.”

You nearly spit out the wine in your mouth but instead swallowed it hard, placing the glass down. What he just said rattled in your brain, it was so unexpected that you couldn’t utter a response, only a wide-eyed stare. He chuckled in his throat, wiping his mouth with the napkin that was in his lap.

“I understand this is probably a lot to take in. We can begin the meeting now if you like,” your slow nod comes as an involuntary action as he stands out from the table and offers his hand to you, “let’s go to my office.”

A knot was forming in your stomach as you walked with him past the front door and down this corridor to a set of double doors. He opened the door, letting you in first, closing the door behind the two of you. You nervously started pulling down the hem of your dress that pressed against your thighs. In the room was a fireplace, a couch set, and his desk with two chairs in front of it.

He gently put his hand on your lower back, your head turned to catch sight of his bright blue eyes that made your head swim.

“Please, have a seat,” he pointed to the chairs at the desk as he walked behind it. Sitting down, you watched him pulling out a manila folder and two packets of paper. He laid one in front of you, the words - **‘The following are the terms between the Dominant and the Submissive’**\- catching your eyes and what was happening started to sink in.

“This is a contract that lays out the details and rules of what our relationship would be. I would like you to read it thoroughly and to ask me any questions,” he stood to his feet, “I’m going to pour myself a drink, would you like one?”

Your mind was spinning but you managed to look up at him and nod vigorously before he disappeared behind you. _Submissive…_the word kept ringing in your head like a bell. This was something you had heard of but never expected it to be asked of you. It seemed crazy and yet…you were considering it?

The reason why: Mr. Langdon.

There was just so much about him that you couldn’t put your finger on, and it intrigued you. He had a darkness in him and a powerful presence that drew you in. You started reading over the fundamental terms when he sat down next to you and handed you a glass with a small amount of brown liquor at the bottom. You quickly tossed the liquid to the back of your throat, wincing at the burn.

He watched you set down your glass and scoot to the end of the seat as you started reading through the pages. He was anxious, aimlessly shifting in his seat, eyeing you from up your legs to your teeth biting against your lip. The last section divulged the hard and soft limits, some of which shocked you. Your chest tightened as you got to end and turned to him.

His eyes met yours blankly, his legs crossed as he sat back in the chair, bringing his glass to his lips.

“Can I be frank?” a weak voice escaping your lips, cheeks burning red.

“I’d be insulted if you weren’t.” You took a deep breath, trying to slow down your pulse.

“It’s…it’s very overwhelming.”

“I’m sure,” he stared deeply into your eyes, making you feel even more nervous than you already were. He just had that constant effect on you.

“I assume by the contract that you do this a lot…picking girls to be your sub.” He tilted his head to the side slowly.

“Is that what you want to know? How many girls have signed this contract?” You wanted to say yes, but you realized it was probably best not to know. Besides, that wasn’t important anymore. You were the one being presented with the contract now.

“No…I want to know why me? Why’d you choose me?” you sighed. For a second you thought you saw the corners of his mouth turn up as he set his glass on the desk, scooting forward in his seat to lean close to you.

“One, long hair. I don’t have a color preference,” he stood up, looking down on you as he ran his fingers gently down your brown locks that fell to your shoulders, “two, your scent, a mixture of cinnamon and honey.” He licked his lips as though he wanted to eat you. “Three, how nervous you get when I’m near you. I noticed it yesterday when I approached you, and even now as you sit here and blush and fiddle with your hands.”

You hadn’t even realized you were playing with your hands and quickly folded them together, making him chuckle in his throat.

“But the primary thing was your delicacy,” he kneeled down next to you, not breaking eye contact for a second, “your smooth skin and soft face, like a flower…and it makes me want to break you.” His eyes widening as he ran the tips of his fingers across your cheek, sending shivers down your spine.

He suddenly got up and sat back down next to you. “Anything else?”

“I’m just-just not sure I’ll be at good at this, I’ve never done it before,” you admitted, looking down at your hands, “being controlled seems…absurd.”

“Well, that’s part of the process. You’ll learn to obey, and you’ll like it. The fact that you’ve never done this before will only make it more fun,”

This conversation seemed unreal. You were considering being his submissive, his pet, his play-thing, and as you looked over to him, eyeing the veins in his large hands and the crease in his nose, all you wanted was to feel him grab and ravage you. Maybe this was something you could?

“Is negotiating some of these terms on the table?” you inquired.

He stared at you then stood from his seat, walking back around his desk. “I’m open to negotiations, if, I find them reasonable,” he sat down and waved his open hand at you, “please, the floor is yours.”

Biting your bottom lip, you flipped the packet open to the Submissive section.

“Section fifteen, part twenty-two and twenty-four…I’m not allowed to look at you or touch you without your say? Doesn’t that seem a little far-fetched? I mean I’m looking at you right now,”

“You’re not my sub right now, you’re a candidate,” he said sternly, “if you do become my sub, you will look at and touch me only when I say because you’ll be trained to do so.” His strong tone made you immediately move on to the next concern.

“Appendix one, personal safety…the submissive will not drink excessively, smoke, or take part in recreational drugs,” you read then looked up to meet his gaze, “I like to get drunk and smoke marijuana on occasion.”

He frowned, dimples forming in between his eyebrows, “Section fifteen, part twenty-three…the submissive will always conduct herself in a respectful manner. Being incoherent and mentally impaired does not coincide with that.”

Quickly you nodded, taking note of how his eyes narrowed and glared at you, but also how he quoted the article without looking at it. He clearly was not happy about you wanting to get drunk and smoke weed. Looking back over appendix one, you started to realize just how much control he would have over you.

“…I mean you control what I eat, wear, how much I sleep, even how I shave my crotch,” you huffed, making him raise his eyebrows with a smirk, “what exactly am I getting out of this?” He stretched out his arms and laid both of his hands on the desk.

“I like to be in control. Part of this is you giving up your control, letting me take the wheel. What you’re getting is a chance to let go, explore your sensuality, and me,”

The idea of this made you cautious. He was going to completely own you, you wouldn’t belong to yourself anymore…you would belong to him. But you would have him, and in a way, he would be yours. Still thinking about what you were going to do, you moved on.

“Last page, appendix three, soft limits…anal intercourse and anal fisting? Absolutely not.” Your voice was stern and although you had thought about trying anal play before, you were still against going through with it.

He smiled, then flipped to last page of the packet and grabbed a pen, “Noted.”

“What are spreader bars?” your curiosity had peaked when you saw those listed. They sounded intriguing and intense, which had been confirmed when he laughed heartedly.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see…if you sign,” the devilish grin he had radiated through you, making you feel excited and twist in your seat as you cleared your throat gently.

“Um, well, butt plugs are a no. As well as genital clamps and hot wax…I’ve done the wax thing before and it sucked,”

“Fine, are you sure about the butt plugs?” His low stare made you warm, so you nodded swiftly before his eyes could change your mind. “Anything else then?”

“No, that’s it,” you closed the packet as he did, and you began to have the haunting feeling that is was time to decide. Did you want to be his sub?

“Now that we’ve gone through the details, what is your decision?”

A panicked feeling came over you, your mind racing with so many thoughts. It wasn’t clear yet what you wanted to do. This was a huge decision that you would have to live with…

“Can I have the week to think about it?”

He looked down and sighed. “Unfortunately, I need an answer now,” he stood up and strolled over to you with his hands behind his back, “I have to find a sub now for the next three months. I want you to be mine, but I can’t make you…if you say no then that’s it, you’ll never hear from me again and I’ll have to find someone else.” He sat on the edge of the desk, hands in his lap, looking at you sincerely.

Hearing him say that he would find someone else struck a nerve. You didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to be with him, but you weren’t sure if this was something you could handle. Being a submissive could either be the worst or the best experience of your life. As you looked up at him, all you could think about was all the little times he touched you this evening – your lower back, your cheek, your hands – and the decision became clear.

You wanted him and so you were going to have him.

“I need a pen,” you smiled softly. He took a deep breath of satisfaction, grinning, and you could see the deep dimples protruding at the sides of his mouth.

He reached behind him and grabbed his pen handing it to you. You flipped the packet to the third page and signed the line above your name before he snatched the pen from you and signed the line above his name.

_ Michael Langdon _

The Dominant: Michael Langdon

Date: 12/01/19

_ Your Name Last Name _

The Submissive: (Y/N) (L/N)

Date: 12/01/19

He took the packet up, placing on top of the other one then stood to his feet, outstretching his hand for you to take. You placed your hand in his and stood to your feet.

“Let me walk you out,” he said, taking to back outside the double doors, “I will edit the documents and send them to my lawyer. I’ll get back to you within twenty-four hours,”

The two of you got to the front door, and before you opened the door, you turned around to say goodnight. But he had other ideas before saying goodnight.

Pushing your back to the door aggressively, he pressed himself against you and intertwined your lips with his. They were softer than you thought, you kissed him back roughly, after thinking about kissing him almost all night. You craved more of him. His hands roamed over your hips, his kiss becoming sloppy and hungry, wetting your lips heavily before he bit down on your bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth then let it go.

You stood there breathing deeply as he stared at your slightly swollen red lip. He moved back and adjusted his tie, running his hand through his hair.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Mr. Langdon,” and then you left.

\--

Within the next twenty-four hours, you received an email from the office of Mr. Jason Dole, Attorney & Law.

_Good evening Miss (L/N), this is Jason Dole, emailing you on behalf of my client Mr. Langdon. The contract has been looked over and updated. The terms of your agreement with Mr. Langdon have been finalized. Thank you._

This was honestly still a hard pill to swallow. You were his now. Another email came shortly after from the man himself.

_Hello (Y/N), I am pleased to inform you that our contract has been finalized. You are to arrive at my estate this Friday afternoon after work. Look forward to seeing you._

The contract had stated that you were to be available to him from Friday afternoon to Sunday evening, so you had an interesting weekend ahead of you.

Then before you knew it, it was Friday.

Upon arriving at his estate, you were greeted not by him but by his housekeeper. Her name was Alice. She seemed a little young to be a housekeeper, but she had a smile that lit up the room.

“Hello Miss (L/N), welcome. Let me show you to your room,” she said. As the two of you headed towards the steps, he was coming down them, but his attention was somewhere else. The phone was pressed to his ear and he was debating with the person on the other side. He walked past you and Alice, giving you a small wave and nod before heading around the staircase to his office.

Not sure what to make of the bland greeting, you continued following Alice. The room you were in was beautiful, painted a lovely mint green color and white. When Alice left, you flopped down on the bed and were in awe. It was the most comfortable bed ever. You spread out, running your skin on the sheets and your hands suddenly made their way to your breasts.

“Enjoying the room, are we?”

You rapidly sat up seeing him standing at the doorway, standing off the bed nervously.

“Uh...th-the bed is just really comfortable,” you choked as he walked up to you, hand behind his back.

His gaze was low but strong as he stared at you. It felt intense, your stomach in knots. He was in control and anything could happen.

“John is making lunch, it should be ready in a few minutes. After lunch, Dr. Stevens will be here to do the tests and shots,” he said, making you remember the part in the contract where it said that you have to check to make sure you were free of any diseases and receive contraception. “When she leaves, I’ll give you a tour.”

Nodding at him, you grinned but he began to frown, making the creases in your cheeks disappear as you watched his eyes grow dark.

“I never gave you permission to look at me,” his tone was harsh before his hand came around your waist and the palm of his hand made hard contact with your ass through your skirt, earning a jump and gasp from you.

The sting gave you goosebumps, but you immediately put your head down, making sure not to look at him. “Right…sorry,” was all you could mutter. But your response only upset him more.

“Go and bend over the bed,” he growled. Without hesitation, you walked over to the bed, getting on your knees and leaned over.

He strolled over, kneeling beside you, and roughly lifted your skirt. Shivers ran up your spine as you felt his hands running over your thighs, your gut clenching with anticipation. His hands went to the waistband of your panties, yanking them down to your knees. Your breath was hitching in your throat as his palm rubbed over one of your cheeks. He lifted his hand back then let it come full force against your skin.

A groan erupted in your throat, heart racing, but what surprised you most was how you could feel your clit throbbing. You had never experienced this kind of pain and felt pleasure at the same time.

“Apologize properly,” he ordered, his hand caressing your cheek, soothing the sting. The words stuck to your throat like glue, the vibrations from the slap still shaking through you. Another slap landed, but on the opposite cheek, your gasp echoing through the room, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Langdon,” you panted, nonchalantly pushing back so he wouldn’t notice, wanting more. The bulge in his pants brushed against your thigh, a low growl coming from his throat. It was like you were teasing him without even trying. His palm met your skin again, your hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as you cried out, with little moans escaping your lips slowly after.

He rubbed his hand in a circle around your ass, then his hand starting slowly dipping to your heat. He let two of his fingers slide in between your folds that were already dripping. His fingers began circling around your clit, making you tremble, trying to push yourself more into his hand.

His fingers from you, only for his palm to return hard on your ass cheek, “Don’t move,” his rough tone making you immediately freeze, but then his speed quickened, the pressure becomes too intense. His fingers fully coated in your juices. Nearly reaching the edge, you grunted against your teeth as you tried to not to move your hips, tightening your grips on the sheets.

Then he took his fingers away. You whimpered, hoping his fingers would come back but no. In the distance, you hear his tongue lapping over what you suspected were his fingers. His hand came down on your head, grabbing a fist of your hair, pulling you up so his lips were next to your ear.

“What did we learn today?” he hummed, his hair brushing against your face.

“Don’t look at you without permission…” your heart pounding, your cunt still aching. You squeezed your thighs together, but it just wouldn’t stop. You needed him to finish what he started, “and to address you in a respectful manner, sir,”

“Good girl,” he whispered, lightly kissing your cheek, “and remember, no touching yourself, not without my permission. See you at lunch.”

He stood, leaving the room, leaving you in agony. Hips moving in a circle, you wanted to desperately get relief, but you remembered the rules. _Section fifteen, part nineteen…the submissive may not touch herself sexually without permission from the dominant…_

You stayed there until your orgasm settled, but you were still shaken. It hurt deep in your gut. It made you want to do anything just to get him to make you cum. But you broke the rules, and this was your first punishment. Even though you weren’t very hungry, he wouldn’t be pleased about you skipping a meal, so you fixed yourself before heading downstairs.

\--

The rest of yesterday was full of surprises. He was like a hungry lion, who hadn’t had a good meal in ages. He wanted you to suffer for a little while longer, so he had you come into his office after lunch and deepthroat his cock, but still not letting you cum, but you watched as he did down your throat.

The way the upper corner of his lip twitched as he came down from his release almost made you go crazy. But when the doctor left, he showed you around the house, saving his playroom for last. You were stunned by the red and black room that was so sensually lit, filled with toys, bondage, and more. It was honestly remarkable but overwhelming.

He explained how you are to present yourself to him whenever he tells you to go there, and since you were behaving so well, carefully following the rules and obeying his every whim, he rewarded you by finishing what he started that afternoon.

Unfortunately, he was busy most of the day today. He was stuck inside his office, with various businessmen visiting him, so you just stayed out of his way. But that evening as you slipped into a piece of lingerie, part of the wardrobe he buys for you, a text came through to your phone:

_ Playroom. 5 minutes. _

Quickly putting on your robe, you rushed out of your room and down the hall. You put in the code to the keypad on the doorknob, leaving your robe by the door as you went inside. Now you had to get into position. You sat down on the heels of your feet, laying your hands flat on your thighs, and put your head down, patiently waiting for your master.

When he strolled into the room, you could smell his cologne, instantly licking your lips. He smiled at the sight of you, quickly stripping off his clothes down to his black boxer briefs. Without saying a word, he kneeled behind you and braided your hair back. The tips of his fingers brushing the back of your neck, making you shiver, the little hairs standing up.

“Are you ready to have some fun?” he teased, standing then moved in front of you.

“Yes, sir,” you replied.

“Stand up and look at me,” he demanded, so you stood to your feet and lifted your head.

Catching sight of his crystal blue eyes, your legs felt weak. Not being able to look at him normally only made you crave to look at him. His jaw clenched, eyes trailing over your body as he lightly traced his fingers over your stomach up to plunging neckline and over your half-exposed breasts. As much as you wanted to touch him back, you kept still, gazing at his face as he admired your body.

“Ever since you bent over for me yesterday, I’ve been wanting to do something, but I need you to keep an open mind, can you do that for me?” he asked tenderly, his touch making goosebumps rise on your skin.

“Yes, Mr. Langdon,” He walked over to one of the walls, you watched his butt twist underneath his underwear. He grabbed a long line of rope from one of the hooks and brought it over to you.

“Take that off,” he ordered, and you slowly started to pull down the straps off your shoulders then pushed it down so the piece puddled around your ankles before you kicked it away, “hold out your wrists.”

Putting out your hands, he started wrapping the rope around your wrists, strapping and knotting them together, leaving out a line of rope. He yanked on the line, your body going forward towards him. A look of pride swam across his face, his chin tilting up with a smirk on his lips. His eyes lowered, a hunger glaring through them at you.

He pulled the rope once more, so your body pushed up against him, “Get on the bed, on your knees and elbows,” You did as you were told, your ass sticking up and back arched as he tied the rope line to the headboard. You could feel the air hitting your cunt sending tingles through you. Your heart pounded as you realized you couldn’t move, the rope digging into your skin when you twisted too much.

He grabbed your jaw, turning your head to the side, and kissing you hard. His thick curls brushed against your face, you could smell his mint shampoo, inhaling so it fills you up. He pulled away from you, walking to a set of drawers, and pulled out a pair of red leather gloves. You watched him slid his hands into them, making fists so they fit tightly.

The immediate slap against your ass when he stormed back over to you made you jump forward, but there was nowhere for you to go. The leather left a lasting sting, making you grind your teeth to get through it. He grabbed your leg, pulling them apart to expose your holes. You trembled as his thick tongue glided up your folds, a gasp leaving your lips as your forehead sank into the bed. His hands holding your cheeks open as he sucked your clit making your center drip wet with arousal.

“_Fuck, that feels so good_,” you moaned, biting on your lip. His tongue moved swiftly against your center, lapping up your juices and flicking your now swollen clit. He licked up, past your center until his tongue ran over your other hole. You gasped as he continued to lick circles over your clenched anus. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it felt too good for you to complain. You soon relaxed, moaning softly as the pressure grew in your gut faster.

He spits against your core, licking the saliva across your holes before he darted his tongue in and out of your ass. You whimpered at the overwhelming pleasure, your toes curling as your orgasm drew close. He lifted his head making you cry out from his absent touch as he walked over to the side of the bed. He pulled out a drawer that you could see were filled with little vibrators, which made you grow with excitement, but he grabbed a black bottle.

You could hear the liquid sloshing around inside it, still unsure of what it was. Suddenly you felt this cold, thick liquid dripping down around your ass cheeks and slits. He continued pouring it over you, letting a puddle form on the sheets, then as he rubbed it all over, he began sliding a finger into your anus. You jumped forward and turned onto your side.

“We agreed on no anal stuff,” you said sternly, the creases in brows forming hard lines.

“Relax baby, I know you’re skeptical about it, but I don’t want you missing out on the sensual high it’ll bring you,” he cooed, rubbing your hip, the leather slipping against your skin, “you’ll enjoy it, I promise…will you at least try, for me?”

You sighed, knowing good and well you were dead set against it, but looking at his soft eyes and thinking about how good it just felt when he was rimming you, made you want to change your mind.

“Fine…but, if I say the safe word then you stop and we never do it again,” you gave in, wanting to feel the release it could bring you, “and then you have to eat me out until I finish.”

His hearty chuckle made you grin. “Deal,” He turned you back around, lifting your stomach so you were on your knees again. He put more lube on you then starting slowly sliding his slick leather finger into your anus. You winced, clenching up from the pressure. “Relax,” he whispered, putting his other hand on your lower back. Taking a deep breath, you relaxed your muscles and his finger slipped the rest of the way in.

“_Shit!”_ you cried out, his finger thrusts growing rapidly, moving his other hand to your clit, running light circles around it. Your moans echoed, making his mouth water as he watched you start to come undone. The friction from the glove was enough to take you over, “_Can I please cum, sir?” _

“Yes, you may,” he replied, feeling your rectum squeeze around his fingers as you released over his hand, crying out with your thighs shivering. Deeply panting, you gasped as his finger slid out your bum and he placed a gentle kiss on the curve of your ass.

“I’m not done with you yet,” He went to the opposite side of the room to another set of drawers, pulling out something shiny from the middle. He rushed back to you, grabbing your hair to make you face him, “get this nice and wet.”

It was a silver metal butt plug with a flared red ruby at the end. You glared up at him, surprised at how much he wanted to do this evening. You leaned forward, wrapping your lips around the plug, coating it with your saliva. With a pop, he pulled it from your mouth, walking back behind you. “This is going to help loosen you up…take a deep breath,”

You did as you were told, and when you exhaled, he pushed the plug into your rear, going slowly as you bit down on your hand, attempting to ignore the sting of your walls stretching further out. Pushing just a little more, the plug popped all the way inside, your rectum closing around the end, the ruby pressed against you. It was intense, you could feel it in your pussy, making you want to cum again.

“How does it feel?” he asked, twirling it slowly as you moaned.

“It feels…it feels good Mr. Langdon,” and with that, he couldn’t take you having all the fun anymore. He pulled off his underwear, stroking his thick cock in his hand then lined it up with your center. He shoved his full length into you without warning, bucking his hips against you quickly, holding onto your waist.

“_Oh my- oh fuck!”_ The words catching in your throat as you screamed, your gut clenching as you could feel the plug and his cock pushing against each other through your walls. Your panting was so heavy your mouth grew dry, shoving your face into the sheets.

His groans vibrated through you as he continued his rapid thrusting into your cervix. The pressure was too much, tears welling in your eyes as you felt another orgasm split you in half. There wasn’t enough time to ask for permission. His glove came down on your ass hard, his cock still inside you as your walls throbbed around him. You winced, sweat running down your neck as you tried to catch your breath.

“No cumming without permission,” he barked, and slapped you once more, “It’s my turn now.”

Whining softly, your face was burning hot as you laid there almost lifeless, unsure of how much more you could take. But he wasn’t close to releasing yet.

He grabbed the ruby that stuck out of your butt, slowly pulling it out. He spits on your rectum and used his finger to see how wide it had made you, pushing the sticky leather in. He let out a low growl, removing his finger, then lining his cock up with your butt hole, gradually pushing it in. He had more lube as he pushed it further in.

You cried out, sobbing from the amount of pleasure and pain you were experiencing. He got as much of himself into your ass as he could before he started thrusting, picking up the pace as he moaned loudly. The sound of his cock coated in lube sloshing into your rear rumbled around the room.

Sucking air into your teeth, you pushed past the pain as he slammed down, letting more of his length fill you out. Another orgasm was rising in your gut, your moans synchronizing with his as you could feel his cock pulsating. He reached around your waist, leaning his sweaty chest against your back as the leather met with your clit, rubbing it swiftly.

“_Fuck (Y/N)! Cum with me, let go,”_ he panted on your skin. In seconds he grunted, filling up your rectum with his hot sticky load. You cried out, going over the edge as your body convulsed from your third orgasm. The two of you laid there, panting as his hand rubbed along your back, “good girl, you did so well.”

He pulled out of your butt, the white liquid dripping down to your center. You couldn’t talk or move, just laid there breathing hard. The whole thing had been pure bliss and even with the stinging in your ass, you were satisfied beyond comprehension. He climbed up the bed, untying you from the headboard.

“You were amazing and just for that, I’m going to eat you out anyway,”

He flipped you over on your back, then went down in between your legs, starting to work you towards your fourth orgasm.


	2. Part Two

I.

It’s been a hell of a ride these past few weeks. Being a submissive was entirely new territory. You never thought you’d be in this position…but damn if it wasn’t fun at times. Mr. Langdon was intoxicating – he had his hooks so deep in you that there was no way out (not that you were looking for one).

You were entirely his – his property, his pet, his sub.

At times it was like you could never get enough of him and it was easy to do as he said. Then there were other times, like when you disobeyed or forgot a rule and the punishment was either semi-enjoyable or just downright cruel. But you never knew which one you were going to get.

Thursday night coming home from the gym, you were mentally preparing for tomorrow evening. You had high hopes you’d get accustomed to being controlled soon enough and learn to obey all his rules as another weekend approached. It still took some getting to use to just let go.

Walking up to your apartment door you noticed it was opened just a crack, panic seeping into your heart as you hesitated to go any further, but how could you not? You remembered closing and locking it before heading out, so someone had clearly broken in. Slowly you went inside, noticing how the lights were on but nothing looked to be missing or out of place.

You raised your fists in front of your face, taking small steps further into the apartment and darting your eyes around the kitchen then the living room.

“If someone is in here, just know I am a certified black belt and I’m calling the police!” The black belt thing was certainly a lie, but whoever broke in (if they were still in the apartment) wouldn’t know.

Quickly taking out your phone from your duffle bag pocket, you started dialing 911.

“You would call the police on me, (y/n)?” a low voice echoed coming from around the corner.

Lifting your head to see Mr. Langdon walking from around the corner left you in shock. He was the last person you’d expect to see in your apartment. Mouth open you stopped before you pressed the last ‘1’ on the phone, lowering it back into your duffle.

“Mr. Langdon! I-” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor, and you knew what that meant – quickly dropping your head so that your eyes were now looking at the ground and not at him, “I’m sorry sir, I-I didn’t know you’d be here.”

His appearance took you by surprise – he had never come to your place before or even knew where you lived, which made you question how he found that out and how he got in.

“Aren’t we forgetting something else?” he asked, strolling forward so he was standing in front of you with his hands behind his back.

Scrunching your face in confusion, not able to recall what it could be until you remembered – this past weekend he started training you to kneel when he first approaches you. To him, it showed respect and your acknowledgment of the full control he had of you.

Quickly you got to your knees, your head still bowed so you remained looking at the floor. He smiled, gently petting the top of your head.

“Good girl,” he cooed, pleased at your obedience, “I wanted to see where you lived so I acquired your address from Mr. Buffett, and brought a few gifts.”

He put his finger under your chin, “Look at me,”

You tilted your head up, meeting those icy blue eyes that sent chills up your spine. Every time you were able to look at him you couldn’t help but admire his long golden curls that caressed his porcelain face and sharp jaw – he was such a beautiful man, no wonder you jumped at the chance to be his submissive.

“Stand up and get us two wine glasses,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” Standing to your feet, you headed into the kitchen while he reached into a bag beside the couch and pulled out a bottle.

He was wearing this long, black wool jacket and the slimmest black pants that were making you stare at him as he walked toward you. It was unusual to see him in your apartment, but you liked it so much that you couldn’t stop grinning. As he walked into the kitchen you swiftly looked away from him to reach in the cabinets and grab two wine glasses.

“This is a 2003 Chateau Lafite Rothschild. I’ve been letting it age until I found the right moment to taste it,” he confessed, checking the drawers until he found a corkscrew, “and I want you to taste it with me.”

Twisting in the corkscrew, he pulled the cork out with a ‘pop!’ and smoothly poured the red liquid in both glasses before handing a glass to you and picking up the other.

“Cheers,” he said as the two of you clinked glasses together. The both of you took sips from your glasses, well he swirled his around for a moment before taking a sip then looked to you. The wine had a nice symmetry to it – sweet and tangy with a hint of spice; overall entirely delicious, but it made you wonder what all of this was about.

“I thought you didn’t like for me to drink sir,” you asked impulsively, scared when the middle of his forehead creased.

“The contract states you will not drink to excess!” His voices raised slightly, setting his glass down while turning his body to face you, “And besides, you’re drinking with me and a glass or two of wine will not leave you inebriated.”

You nodded, sipping your wine before looking to the floor, but you desperately wanted to ask another question. It probably wasn’t a good idea but he left you with so many that it was impossible to keep your mouth shut, but you’d be a little smarter going about it this time.

“Sir…could I ask another question?” The words came out hesitantly, but he gave you a small grin.

“If you must,” he sighed, taking a few more sips of wine.

“I know you said you wanted to see my place, b-but why…why not do this tomorrow? I mean-” He quickly cut off your words by jumping towards you and wrapping his wide, veined hand around your throat as he pushed you back against the counter – the back of your head lightly hitting the cabinets.

“You’re sounding very ungrateful (y/n),” he growled, staring hard into your eyes.

“N-no! No sir, I’m not! I swear Mr. Langdon, I’m only curious,” you gasped, struggling for the words to come out.

His grip grew tighter as he carefully looks over your face then looked down to see you lifting your hands slightly before putting them down by your side. You wanted to grab his jacket but you knew you couldn’t touch him, and even though he was slowly cutting off your air, you didn’t want to grab him so he’d stop but to pull him closer because it was turning you on.

Glaring into your eyes and seeing how calm you remained under his strangling grip was bringing him excitement as well. He finally loosened his hold, letting you begin to catch your breath as he smirked wickedly. He slid his thumb across your lower lip then slowly pushed it between your lips which you willingly accepted, sucking on it delicately.

“I wanted to come here tonight to reward you for how compliant you have been and even though training you has been difficult, you’ve been doing well,” he ran his tongue over his top teeth, eyeing your lips and taking in the feel of your tongue slithering along his thumb, “and also I have a few treats I wanted to share with you that I couldn’t wait for. The wine is one of them…and didn’t you enjoy that?”

You nodded just as he pulled his thumb from your mouth, coating your lip in your own saliva.

“I came here because I wanted to, understood?”

“Yes sir,” He continued gazing deep into your eyes like he was growing impatient with you standing there with all your clothes on as his eyes traveled down your torso and back up to your eyes.

“Good, now go wait for me in your bedroom,” he ordered, letting his hand fall to his side.

Those words made the knot in your gut twist deeper and your heart was beating out of your chest as you scooted out from between him and the counter and rushed to your bedroom. It wasn’t a surprise at how messy your room was but it felt embarrassing that he was going to see a pig pen that was supposed to be a room.

You cleaned the room with haste – tossing the clothes in the chair in the corner of the room to the hamper, clearing the junk off your bed, and throwing the trash away from your desk. A hard throat-clearing echoed from behind you as Mr. Langdon strolled into the room, a long black bag in hand.

“No need for the rushed cleanup, I was already in here,” he chuckled from his chest, setting the bag on the corner chair, “take off your clothes and sit on the bed.”

Immediately you lifted your shirt over your head, pulling down your pants and panties, and pushing them across the floor leaving you bare as you sat gently on the bed. He was ruffling through his bag searching for something which was only making you more curious about what he was going to pull out.

When he turned around, a pair of handcuffs were in his hands along with a lustful look written all over his face, “Hold out your wrists.”

You stuck your arms around out, cringing at the feel of the cold metal clasping sharply around each wrist. It was a strange feeling to be in cuffs. He started removing his jacket, tossing it to the other side of the bed – watching you heavily as he continued to undress.

First his shoes. Then his pants and his black button-up shirt. Never leaving your gaze once.

“Help me with the rest,” he demanded, hooking his finger the waistband of his boxer briefs and letting it snap back on his hip.

You tilted your head down to look down at the thick bulge hovering between his legs in your face. It was unusual for him to grant you permission to touch him but you weren’t going to hesitate at the opportunity – these cuffs would be put to use soon enough, that you knew.

You reached up and slid your fingers in the waistband, glancing back and forth from his eyes to his pelvis. With your hands locked together, it was a little harder to do but you managed, pulling down different sides until his cock sprung free. It made your mouth water eyeing his thick, veiny shaft that twitched against his gut.

His underwear puddles around his ankles until he kicked them away, “Move further up the bed and lay back.” As you followed his orders, he went over to his bag and pulled out this long case with something else that looked similar to cuffs.

“I can’t believe I’ve noticed how sensitive your nipples are and haven’t played with these yet,” he climbed up next to you holding, from what you could tell, were nipple clamps. He opened both clamps, leaning over you to clip each one to your tender nipples. You sucked the air in between your teeth when the clamps pinched together on them, “beautiful.”

He admired the sight, tugging on the chain a little to see you wince at the pain of the pinched skin being pulled; he especially loved the little moan that escaped your lips before meeting eyes with him.

“Now,” he grabbed your arms and put them up over your head, “arms stay up or I chain you to the headboard.”

“Yes, Mr. Langdon,”

“Do you remember when you looked over the contract for the first time and you asked me about a specific toy?” He walked over to the case he pulled out, setting it on the floor before propping it open.

“The spreader bar sir?” You questioned, remembering every detail of that day – it was one you could never forget.

“Very good…I hope your curiosity is still peaked,” he stood up with a long metal bar in hand, leather cuffs at each end. Eagerness was written all over his face as he pushed your legs to bend your knees and proceeded to strap each cuff around your ankles, bounding them tight.

The bar kept your legs a good length apart, but not far enough for you to see what the big deal was. He gripped the bar in each hand, stretching your legs back out and lifting them. In a swift motion, he yanked the bar on both sides so it extended longer and pulled your legs further apart.

A harsh gasp left your lips as you feel the strong pressure of your muscles tearing in your hips and the stinging in your thighs. You looked up at him smirking at your reaction.

“I know it’s intense, but I’m gonna open you up just a little bit more, okay?”

Your nod was hesitantly slow, worried it would be too much but a part of this was trusting him and you always had your safe words if it was.

He tugged the bar just an inch or two more apart. You winced at the slight increase strain on your muscles, taking a gentle sigh when the tension subsided.

Carefully, he put your legs back down on the bed. You had to admit – the bits of pain you were feeling were only stirring the arousal that was seeping from your core. It never occurred to you that a little pain or discomfort could rile you up…but that alone couldn’t take all the credit.

Mr. Langdon did that just fine on his own.

His knee pressed into the bed in between your legs as he leaned over you, hovering his face above yours. When he pressed his lips to yours, you could feel his cock brushing along your stomach while his long fingers softly grazed your side.

The taste of his tongue when he slid it between your lips was sweet and spicy, like the wine. It swirled around the inside of your mouth as if he was trying to find something but his moan that vibrates through you felt like a pang of hunger.

He placed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, trailing wet kisses down your jaw into the crease of your neck. It tingled down through your gut and into your toes, filling you with the need for him to do more – the most frustrating feeling in the world. His soft plump lips continued to kiss and lick their way across your collar bone and down your chest as he moved down the bed.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispered, kissing his way down your stomach.

His lips were about the only thing your mind could concentrate on as he sucked the skin on your gut and peppered kisses on the top of your pussy, setting your skin on fire from the way he teased around it. He reached up and hooked his finger around the chain that dangled above your stomach, twisted it around and yanked down.

You groaned against your throat while you bit down on your lip; a pierced pain shooting across your chest as the clips pulled down further on your aching nipples.

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself – answer me,” he growled, pulling the chain more, making the clamps harder for you to bare.

“You sir! Only you!” You cried out immediately, hoping he’d let go of the chain to give your nipples a break. He smiled, letting the chain go and you exhaled at the release, blinking furiously at the ceiling before looking down at him.

“That’s right…all mine,” he breathed over you clit before fiercely shoving his mouth to it.

You let out a loud gasp, throwing your head back with your mouth wide open. He sucked at your clit, kneading his palm into your gut, making the pressure grow and your clit throb. He was too much of an expert with his tongue, furiously licking up your core and entangling his spit with your juices. You already wanted to cum but didn’t want it to be over just yet.

_“Fuck!”_ You screamed, tossing your arm over your face to bit down on the skin – suddenly, he pulled his lips away with silvery strings hanging off them.

“Arms up!” He shouted loud enough to make you jump and quickly throw your arms up, meeting his eyes to see angered that flared in them, “Don’t cover your face…ever.”

“Yes, sir,”

He reattached his lips to your clit, sucking on the bud harshly as you whined in desperation – wanting to grip your hands in hair, wanting to touch him in any way. So you just clasped your hands together as tightly as possible while moaning from his ridged tongue licking over every inch of your cunt.

When he started rubbing his thumb over your clit, working with his tongue and building up the pressure in your gut, your moans became wild as you were reaching the edge but you knew you had to ask. You knew…but the words were sticking in your throat.

_“P-Please...can I-I…p-please sir,” _and when your stuttered half question left your lips, his lips broke from you.

“No, not yet,” he answered, standing up and looking down at you whimpering, your eyes pleading with need but his face remained stern.

This was starting to feel like a punishment, not a reward. Denying your orgasm was a classic for him and you hated it the most. As much as you wanted to complain, you kept your mouth shut; staring at his face then down to the glistening tip of his cock. There had to be more. He could never deny his own pleasure.

He gripped the bar in both hands again and lifted your legs up in the air, pushing them back so he had a clear view of your wet cunt spread wide for him. Licking his lips, he lined his cock with your core then eased himself into you, feeling your walls stretching to fit his girth.

His hands traveled under the leather cuffs, bruising your skin as he gripped your calves roughly to get positioned better. Staring down into your eyes, he pulled out of your core fully before swiftly slamming deep into that you cried out loudly; it wouldn’t be a surprise if the neighbors heard.

Pumping his cock in and out of your pussy at a fast and steady pace was already tightening the coil in your gut. His heavy panting echoed around the room, in sync with the hard slapping of skin as his cock filled you all the way to the tilt with every thrust so sharply that you could feel it in your stomach.

_“Oh my god, fuck,”_ you moaned when your thighs started to burn from how roughly he was pounding you out. Your muscles were stretching with every push from his heavy hands and every buck of his hips.

The vulgar sounds of your juices gushing around his cock had you breathing heavily, taking in how easily he knew how to get to your sweet spot; finding it and picking up his ferocious pace to hit it each time he entered back into you. Your walls were starting to clench around him, just as one of his hands reached to that chain – pulling it hard enough to make your desperate moans turn to whines as a mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed you.

_“C-Can I s-sir? Please, please…fuck,”_ your words were barely coherent, hiding in the heavy moans you drawled.

He made a forceful pull on the chain that earned an involuntary squeal leave your mouth.

“Not until you ask correctly,” he panted as his golden curls bounced around his face.

“_Can I cum sir, please?!”_

“_Cum for me (y/n). Cum,”_ he groaned.

His words unraveled you and your body began to convulse as your toe-curling orgasm swallowed you; squeezing your walls around his cock with your eyes rolling back sent him into his own orgasm. His warm load filled you, spilling out when he pulled out.

You were breathing so heavily and practically blinded with pleasure that you didn’t notice him taking off the bar from between your ankles. He leaned over you and gently opened each clamp from your nipples, making you sigh with relief. Next, he came around to unlock the handcuffs then started to pack away his toys, but you didn’t want the fun to be over just yet.

“Thank you, sir, for coming over,” you remarked, gradually sitting up.

“Well there is one more thing,” you remained calm, hoping he planned for more as he pulled something else from his bag, “tomorrow, I want you to wear this all day.”

In his hand when he turned around was a nice, well rounded silver butt plug with a light green gem at the end.

“This one is bigger than the ones you’ve used on me before sir,” you took it from him, examining it with fear.

“I’ve moved you from a three-point-five inch width to a four-point-five inch width without you even noticing – this is just another step, to a five-inch width,” he encouraged.

“Yes, Mr. Langdon,”

“Good girl. Don’t worry, just use the lube I gave you and be gentle. Now, go shower and clean yourself up. I’ll pack up my things and show myself out,” he continued to pack up his bag and get dressed.

Heading for the door, you stopped in your tracks to turn around and ask him if he would want to stay for the night.

“Off you go (y/n),” he looked up to you with a stern look on his face that told you not to disobey. You assumed that he would most likely say no to your question so you decided to leave it be, heading to the bathroom.

—

II.

In the morning you were still reeling from the immense pleasure of last night but it wasn’t a surprise; Mr. Langdon knew your body like it was his own now and always left you a shaky mess when he was finished with you – perks of being his.

By the time you came out of your shower last night, he was gone but he left a long boxed gift on the bed with a note on top that read: ‘Wear me tomorrow’. Inside were a pair of suede knee-high stiletto boots that you screamed with joy to see. They were something you’d been dying to buy; how he knew was a mystery to you, just like he was.

You knew exactly the outfit you wanted to wear, but he had already picked that out too. It was a familiar feeling of him telling you what to wear; something you never minded - he had great taste. The outfit hanging on the inside of the closet door was a tight sleeveless dress with a zipper up the front, a similar note like the one on the box was attached. Normally you wouldn’t wear something so daring to work, but you worried more about upsetting Mr. Langdon than your boss.

As you thought of him, you remembered his other request and before getting dressed, grabbed the lube from your dresser and rubbed some over your anus. Then you took the wide butt plug as you bent over the bed and slowly pushed it in your rectum, groaning from the way it was stretching you out.

You were still surprised at how you have succumbed to letting him do anal so quickly, and since then he has been training your ass to open wider for him every weekend – but you had been enjoying every second of it. The plug finally slipped all the way in, putting light pressure on your cunt.

It made for an interesting day.

While you were at work, the way it made you feel left you smiling all day and feeling wildly playful and aroused; the feelings only flared when right before lunchtime you received a text from Mr. Langdon himself.

_~ How’s the toy treating you (y/n)? _

You made sure to respond quickly and respectfully, biting your lip and just wishing time would hurry up so you could go seek the relief you needed.

_~ Very good sir. I imagine you’ll be pleased._

As you hit send, your heart was racing while waiting for his reply. It was so intriguing being submissive to such a raging, sexual dominant like him – he brought it out in you and let you own your sexual desires freely. Guess this is what he was talking about in that initial contract reading…

_~ I knew you’d enjoy it & I can’t wait to see how wide you’ve grown. Now say thank you._

_~ Thank you, Mr. Langdon. _

You put the phone in your purse before signing out of the computer so you could head off to lunch. Standing up from your desk, a woman approached you and when you noticed who she was, you squealed quietly and ran over to her; embracing her in the tightest hug possible.

It was your best friend (b/f/n) who had moved to Vegas with her boyfriend because she was promoted at her job. Two years rolled by since the last time you saw her and it was jaw-dropping to see her now.

“Oh my god! What the hell?! You didn’t tell me you were coming! How are you?!” You exclaimed, letting her go but she still held onto your hands.

“I’m good love! I didn’t tell anyone I was coming because I wanted it to be a surprise but you’re my first stop,” she explained.

“Yeah, I had better be! So, how come you’re in town?”

“I have a meeting and an interview tomorrow for work, but tonight…you, me, the girls, and Milo’s!”

Your heart sank into your stomach while the smile you had fell. Milo’s was a restaurant bar you all loved to go to and you hadn’t been there since grad school, which is when adulthood kicked into gear. As much as you wanted to be part of this little reunion, there was no way Mr. Langdon would allow it.

“I can’t…tonight. I have plans,” you had to figure out how to let her know you had obligations without fully explaining to her what they were, “I’m sorry.”

“What?! No! You have to come out tonight. I have news I want to share with everyone so you have to be there! Can’t you just reschedule?” she encouraged, looking entirely disappointed.

“No, it’s something I had planned for a while now,”

“Oh, is it a date? Are you seeing someone (y/n)?!” (B/F/N) grew excited, but you quickly shook your head.

“No, not exactly. It’s complicated, I just can’t cancel,” your vagueness made her face scrunch up in confusion mixed with worry.

“Okay, well how about tomorrow night?” Shit. He had you all weekend…asking him to leave and come back with most likely infuriate him and that was the last thing you wanted to do.

“It’s sort of an all weekend thing. What about Monday?”

“I leave Monday morning. Who are they and why do they need you all weekend?! C’mon, we haven’t seen each other in years and I’m sure they’d understand that your best friend is in town,”

This wasn’t working. (B/F/N) was only growing more concerned and angry, which was understandable. It had been so long since the two of you were even in the same room together and you missed her terribly…but you signed a contract – not showing up this evening would result in consequences you didn’t want to have to deal with.

“Hon, I just- I can’t, I’m sorry,” you sighed and she just rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, “how about we have lunch together right now? My treat.”

(B/F/N) smiled and nodded in agreement, but she was still upset. She was a vegan so you took her to this new vegan spot down the street, and settled for vegan food to get her in a good mood, but she couldn’t drop it the entire time; asking so many questions and trying her hardest to persuade you to go out tonight until finally, you caved.

“Alright! Alright, I will go for one drink and then I have to go,”

“Deal!”

In the back of your head, you were trying to decide how to go about the situation with Mr. Langdon. Should you ask him for permission or just tell him that you made a promise to your friend? Which would go over better? Neither was the true answer, you knew that either way you would be upsetting someone.

It was a risk you’d have to take. An almost six-year friendship was a priority, and so Mr. Langdon would have to be put on the back burner only for a couple of hours...right?

The time came for you to leave work and to say you were panicking was an understatement. You left before the car he would send for you would arrive and caught a taxi to Milo’s. The girls got there one by one and (b/f/n) was last to get there. Your phone was blowing up with text messages and phone calls from _him…_

While you sipped your first drink and tried to pay attention to the conversation going on, you kept looking at the text messages that were flooding in.

_~ You’re late_

_~ This is unacceptable (y/n), call me_

_~ Mr. Buffett said that you left minutes before the driver arrived. Where are you? _

_~ If you have not been injured, this type of disobedience will be not be tolerated._

_~ I have called various hospitals and you aren’t at any. If I don’t hear from you by night’s end, our contract will be terminated._

Fuck. You had to go. There was no way you were going to mess this up because being a sub was something you never knew you wanted.

“Sorry ladies I have to go,” you stood up from your chair, the cup in front of you only half empty, “I will talk to you guys soon.”

“What?!” (B/F/N) shouted.

You gave them all hugs and kisses and you went to hug (b/f/n), she stood up angrily and headed to the door. The girls looked at you with confusion on their faces and you smiled to them as you rushed after her.

“What the hell is up with you?!” She yelled as you came next to her outside.

“Don’t. You came to town unannounced and I already had things going on! You’re being unfair.”

“I’m just worried about you. You haven’t talked me in almost a month, you’ve been acting weird about this person that you’re supposed to be meeting, you haven’t even told me their name, and I had news about me I wanted to tell you all!” She was furious and hurt but you felt backed into a corner so you lashed out, in other words, you became a bitch.

“What (b/f/n)?! What news is so goddamn important that you had to tell everyone here to stop their lives so you can deliver us your fucking news that is clearly more important than things going on in my life?!” You realized that was too harsh, especially when her face just went slack and you took a deep breath to talk more calmly, “I’m leaving because I want to and I want to meet him right now, okay? I need you to understand.”

“I’m pregnant. That was the news. Hope he’s worth it (y/n).” With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back inside the restaurant.

You were tempted to go after her, but you were only two hours late…maybe it won’t be too bad with that short of time, any longer and you may tip the scales just a bit too much.

You caught a taxi to his estate, hesitating to knock on the large double doors. You were so anxious that you could your heart beating against your chest and ringing in your eyes. You had to be prepared to grovel, to plead, to_ beg_ for his _mercy. _So you banged your knuckles on the door, standing your head down and ready to fall to your knees…but when the door opened, it was Alice there to greet you.

“Ms. (L/N), we had wondered where you ran off to,” she acknowledged.

He was nowhere in sight. You walked inside with Alice closing the door behind you. Still, he wasn't around.

“Hey Alice, um..” Alice started to take your leather jacket from around your shoulders and purse, but the room was too steady – there was nothing and this made you feel more uneasy.

But what’s done is done. You had to accept that you had been disobedient and owned the punishments you were to endure, so you took a deep breath to speak calmly, “Where is he, Alice?”

“Mr. Langdon is in the library...he said he did not want to be disturbed unless it was to send you in, ma’am,”

There you took a hard gulp that stuck to your throat and nodded. You were holding your breath as you went to the doors, putting your head down while you knocked on the door. There was no answer.

So you knocked again…no answer.

You took your time going inside the room, not daring to look up. It was nearly pitch black except for the two lamps shining on the other side. It was common for him to come into the library and sit in his favorite chair over near the writing desk by the lamps.

You walked until you could the long tips of his leather shoes, immediately falling to your knees a few inches in front of him and listening to the clicking of ice in his cup that he sipped from. He never said a word, only slammed down his cup on the table and stood up.

It was almost making you sick how nervous you were but you kept still, quiet, and never once glanced up. He slowly circled around you then stopped at your backside. Still absolute silence, except for your heart that was beating so rapidly there was no doubt he could hear it too.

“You have made me out to be a fool tonight (y/n),” he spoke so calmly, but you hear the glint of anger behind his words.

“Sir that wasn’t-” your words stopped in your throat when he reached down and yanked you up to your feet by your arm. He pressed himself against your back, tightening his grip on your arm and clasped his hand around your mouth hard, pushing your head back so his lips brushed your earlobe.

“Did I _say_ you could _talk_?” You jumped with eyes shut at his hissed words that sent a chill down your spine. “You’ll _speak_ when I _say_ you can _speak_.”

You nodded gently, trying to stay visibly calm when inside you were riddled with nerves. He was breathing heavily in your ear when he pinched your nose together whilst covering your mouth, stopping you from breathing.

It began to hurt in your head and chest with no air getting to your brain or lungs but you wouldn’t grab him – it would only be worse. But you couldn’t hold your breath for long and started to squirm with muffled squeals, hoping he’d let up.

Sooner than later he took his hand away, leaving you panting and gasping for air.

“You come here late after wasting my time and ignoring all my messages!” He still had a grip on your arm with the hand that was keeping you from breathing now clutching your throat. “You have embarrassed me because you just do whatever you please! You have made me _regret_ choosing you.”

Those words hit you like a sack of bricks pushing water into your eyes as he jolted you forward when he let you go. You sniffled with your head still down while he moved beside you. The tension in the air was so thick, it was hard to breathe.

“I don’t even want to hear what you have to say, but go on. Speak up about your pathetic reason to screw with me,” he spat, pouring something into his glass.

“I never wanted to screw with you sir,” you sniffled, casually wiping the tears falling down your cheeks, “it’s just…a friend of mine came to town and-”

“So then you decided that your friend had precedence over your obligations to me.”

“No, sir, I tried to get her to understand-”

“But you couldn’t and chose to break the rules.”

“Sir I didn’t want to but I didn’t know how-”

“And instead of answering my calls or messages to inform me of what’s going on, you just kept me in the dark and waiting. Absolutely a waste of my valuable time.”

His continuous interrupting was growing infuriating. You wanted him to hear you out so without thinking you lifted your head to look at him, “Sir! I know it was a mistake to waste your-”

He whipped his head around with rage spread on his face. You had broken another rule. You had been _disobedient_. The back of his hand came sharply across your cheek sending you to the floor with a stinging pain radiating in your face. You held your cheek with your head down in shock.

“Did I say you could look at me?” He stood over you with his hands behind his back. You’d been making too many mistakes tonight that you could only blame this on yourself.

“Playroom. _Now_.”

You nodded as you quickly stood to your feet and headed for the door without a sound.

“You better be naked and in position when I get there,” he commanded before you walked out.

The pain excited you but you hated his disappointment. You knew you were going to suffer. You understood that you had to be punished, but the last thing you wanted was for him to not keep you; to _replace_ you. It’s what made you sob as you went up the long stairs and to the room.

There was absolutely no room for error. You typed the code into the doorknob before going inside; stripping completely when the door closed and sitting down on the heels of your feet with your hands laid palm down on your thighs, leaving your head down, waiting…

After what seemed like hours, the door opened.

You listened to him removing his clothes and the way his bare feet tap across the floor as he moved behind you.

“Stand up,” he ordered and you went right up on your feet. He started grabbing your hair roughly to braid, “I reward you yesterday and this is how you act – apparently you need more strict discipline to make you behave better.”

When he finished, he moved to the side of you and put out his hand, “C’mon.”

You put your hand in his before he walked you over to the corner of the room then stood you in front of something tall, “Now, you may look at me.”

His sharp blue eyes met yours and instantly you felt weak, mesmerized by his beauty. It was something that you’d never quite get used to because every time you looked at him felt like the first time. He leaned forward to reach around you, making you gasp as he slides his long fingers between your ass to fiddle with the butt plug you still had in.

“We’ll keep that in, won’t we?” Not knowing if he wanted a response you kept quiet while he moved back to look into your eyes. He raised his hand to wipe away the wet marks on your cheeks with his thumb; his face looking stern, “are you ready?”

Once you nodded, he took your left arm and put it against this wooden plank, strapping your wrist down with a leather cuff. He did the same with your other arm. Then he had you stand on the board and strapped your ankles down the same to each side. Your limbs were essentially pulled each way so you were in an ‘X’ stance. The muscles in your biceps burned but you worked to ignore it.

He went over to the infamous wall across the room and looked around for exactly what he wanted. He selected a black riding crop then headed to the bedside table collecting something small you couldn’t see.

You stared wide-eyed at him coming back over to you. He put the crop under his arm while he revealed the wooden clothespins he held – where he planned to put them made you flinch as he opened one.

He gripped his hand around your nipples to push them out and clipped two pins to each one. You winced at the piercing pain that shot through you, and he continued to clip a few more in lines on both sides of your torso. The pain was becoming almost overwhelming as you took deep breaths.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you (y/n)?” He took the crop from under his arm, rubbing the tip along your bare skin.

“Yes sir,”

He drew his arm back and flung the crop forward to crack against your thigh. You winced sharply from the sting, shutting your eyes tight. Then he did it over and over again, hitting sensitive parts like the top of your feet, right below your armpits, your gut, anywhere he could get to. Squirming too much made the pins pinch more, leaving you in wretched pain.

You were whimpering and breathing heavily, arousal stirring in your gut from the intense lashings. He teasingly started to tap the crop lightly on your exposed clit. You gulped with worry as he gazed at you with a hooded stare. The anticipation was driving you crazy until he tossed the crop to the floor.

In a swift motion he was standing directly in front of you with his lips cascading over yours. You weren’t sure what was going to happen but unexpectedly, he pressed his lips to yours to kiss you passionately as his thick fingers started playing with your pulsing clit. If you didn’t know it before you knew now how hungry you were for him.

Taking in every moment of his plump lips twirling with yours while feeling his fingers sliding through your folds. You gasped when he inserted a finger in your core, fucking you deeply with it while his thumb continued rubbing your clit. The moans leaving your throat were ghastly along with the gushing of your juices against his palm. The pressure caught up to you with haste.

_“Please sir, p-please can I cum?” _You breathes on his lips, swiveling your hips for friction.

“No,” the word sharply flicked off his tongue as he pulled his finger out of you and took a step back.

The feeling of release you needed burning in your gut as you whined with desperation. Pouting at him wasn’t getting you anywhere. What did you expect? He then mercilessly slapped your pussy hard causing you to squeal loudly. The slaps came again and again until your pussy was throbbing and swollen.

“Who’s pussy is that?” He grabbed your face and squeezed your jaw, parting your lips.

“Yours, sir,” your words were barely audible whimpers but he heard you enough to let go, giving your cheek a soft slap before he pulled a clip roughly from your torso.

Every time he yanked a pin off, the room vibrated with your high pitched cries. The skin was marked and tender from each one but when he reached your nipples, he removed them gently but it still was painful. You shuddered once he finished. 

He undid all the cuffs to take you off the board, pulling you back to the center of the room. He went back over to the wall to grab a long line of rope. He moved behind you, roughly grabbing your arms together to bind your wrists together first, then your forearms and the space right above your elbows. The rope went around your breast and with every knot, he growled as he tightened it enough that it pierced your skin. Your muscles in your shoulders burned when you tried to move.

“How does that feel?” He taunted you as he circled around, examining his rope work.

“Tight sir,” your grunted, feeling your sternum sting a bit.

“Perfect,” he grinned wickedly, sending his large hand to grab you by the throat, “Lie down now.”

You went down to the ground to lie on your side with him helping you down still clenching your throat. He walked away then came back with a spreader bar, cuffing each side to your ankles, then grabbed a line of rope near the bed to tie around the middle of the bar.

He pulled the rope downwards through a hook on the ceiling that suspended you in the air, upside down. All the blood started rushing you to your head while he tied the rope to the floor. He came around to watch how to dangled with your legs spread apart then proceeded to cover your eyes with a silk blindfold.

You couldn’t see a thing, only hear his movements.

“Open your mouth,” he grabbed the back of your head while the tip of his cock ran along your tongue, tasting the tangy pre-cum.

He shoved himself to the back of your throat to fill your mouth and cover most of his length with your saliva. The obscene amount of gagging echoed while he slapped your ass continually. You could feel the bruises forming with every sting of his hand.

He pulled himself out of your mouth to let all the spit fall down your cheeks, soaking your blindfold slightly. A few slaps came across your face before his cock crammed back through your lips. He moaned harshly with every thrust to the back of your throat, only making it harder for you to breathe. He didn’t make it any easier as he spits on your clit before rubbing it through your slit.

Two fingers slid into your cunt this time and rapidly thrust in and out, making you squirm and moan so much his cock fell out of your mouth as you panted heavily. He yanked his fingers out before placing a sharp slap on your pussy. You could hear him walk away so you caught some air in your lungs before he came back.

“Put it back in your mouth, _now_,” his cock pressed against your lips and chin. You struggled to get it back in your mouth without the use of your hands but managed moments later.

He stuck fingers back in your core, pushing with a fast pace which was driving you over the edge; building an intense pressure in your gut as your arousal stirred. With your mouth full of him, you choked harder when you tried to ask him for permission that it just came out that gargled moans. Your spit was getting in your nose with every buck of his hips.

“You don’t get to cum so shut up,” he curled his fingers in your walls before flicking them deep to make sloppy noises.

Right when you got to the edge, he took his fingers away again and just kept pounding your throat. He pushed it down your throat as hard as he could one last time.

_“Fuck!” _He panted while he snatched his cock out of your mouth.

You coughed as you felt your body letting down and hitting the floor. He took off the spreader bar and blindfold but kept you in the arm-binder. He tossed you to your stomach on the bed with a grin. Your exhaustion was written all over your face and your body was sore beyond belief.

“You want to cum, is that right?” He asked mockingly.

“Yes sir, please,” you pleaded, hoarse and weak.

He turned you on your side, pushing your knees up to get his fingers around the butt plug before carefully sliding it out as your ass hung off the end of the bed. A large Hitachi magic wand laid vibrating in front of you before he lifted your leg onto his shoulder, not hesitating to spread your arousal between your ass then push his cock deep in your rectum.

You gasped as he filled you and stretched you out a little more. He took the wand up and pressed it to your clit while he bucked his hips deep and slow.

“You’ll cum until I’m satisfied then,” he growled, picking up the pace of his thrust.

It was too overwhelming as his cock in your ass was putting a ton of pressure in your pussy along with the vibrations of the wand.

_“Oh my god, please sir, can I cum?” _Your words strained against your throat while you came right on the edge of your orgasm.

_“Yes, cum,” _

Your vision went blurry when you let go, allowing your orgasm to flood your body into convulsions. Little did you understand that he was planning. He turned the vibrator up another level, still sliding his cock in and out. The pressure built up all over again, you screamed out for permission again which he approved.

Every time you cummed he turned the vibrator up and by your sixth orgasm, you were sobbing as your pulsing clit was feeling numb. It nearly felt like a burning sensation and entirely uncomfortable.

_“Please sir! No more! No more!” _You cried out, trying to move away from the toy. He groaned with his own knot tightening in his gut, feeling you clench around him as your body shook on its seventh orgasm.

But it was becoming too painful for you to bear and you just couldn’t take it anymore, _“Red! Red! Red sir, red!”_

“Alright, alright,” he turned the vibrator off before tossing it to the side.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry,” you sobbed while he put your leg down, leaning over you to pet your head.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Relax,”

Even though he was angry with you, he’d never want you to feel pain without pleasure. He placed kisses on the side of your mouth before he slowly kept bucking into your ass at a gentle pace that pushed him closer to release.

_“Oh fuck, yes,” _he groaned as he shot his load deep in your anus that dribbled down your ass when he pulled out.

Feeling a bit broken, you tried to regain control of your breathing... It was such a tough day in the playroom that you were barely conscious as he untied you. Your eyes kept fluttering close with each passing second. He let you lay there on the bed before wrapping a silk sheet over you and picking you up in his arms.

Your arms were around his neck as he carried you into another room. You could barely focus but you did notice that when he stopped you were in a bathroom.

“C’mon, let’s get in here, yes?”

He set you down on your feet but stood there to support you. The feeling was almost gone in your legs as you wobbled, looking to see a filled bathtub. He got in first then shed the silk sheet before he sat you between his legs. The water was so warm and smelled of lavender. His hands roamed softly over your body with your head tucked under his chin. Oh, in what world could you have ever imagined a life like this?

—

III.

When the morning sun woke you up the next day, you noticed that you weren’t in your room. _But in his. _Never have you had the pleasure of sleeping with him and you didn’t even realize that you did. It would have been nice to see him sleep but his side of the bed was now empty.

Spots on your body were bruised and sore, but you had enjoyed most of yesterday though you had indeed learned your lesson about disappointing him.

Never do it again.

You were already wearing one of his black dress shirts as you headed downstairs. Going into the kitchen you ran into Alice but Mr. Langdon wasn’t in sight.

“Good morning Ms. (l/n), please sit and I’ll bring you your breakfast,” she told you as you sat on the bar stool.

“Is he here Alice?” You questioned, hoping he didn’t run off because he was still angry.

“Yes, Mr. Langdon is in his office,” she replied, placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of you.

Quietly you ate your food, glancing over your shoulder every couple of seconds to see if he’d come in. But he never did. What if he was still upset? This spun around your head until you came up with an idea.

“Thanks Alice!”

With half your food gone, you headed back upstairs to your room. If you had to prove to him that you were in this for as long as possible, you would do just that. You stripped off his dress shirt and slipped on an all-black lace teddy lingerie bodysuit with a sheer robe.

You skipped down the steps and headed straight for his office. Once you took a relaxing breath you knocked on the door.

“Yes?” His muffled voice came through the door, signaling you to put your head down before you walked in. “What is it?”

“May I come in sir?”

“Be quick, I’m busy,” he commanded, clapping a pen down on his desk.

You shut the door behind you then went to beside his desk and fell you’re your knees. It felt like his eyes were burning through the top of your head which made you unsure if disturbing him was a good idea…too late to take it back now.

“Sir, I apologize for interrupting your work but I wanted you to know that I am yours, completely. I made mistakes yesterday, yes, but you are my master and I only want to please you and do everything you ask of me. I only wish to serve you, Mr. Langdon. May I show you, sir?”

Silence. The worst part was you couldn’t see his face and you could only hope he wouldn’t kick you out.

“Yes you may. Stand up and look at me,” you complied with haste, meeting his eyes while gazing at his neat, golden curls. He always made you lose focus, “well then?”

You snapped back into the zone as you dropped your robe and moved closer to him before leaning over his lap, sticking your ass out, “Do with me as you wish.”

His hand caress your ass as his other hand gripped the fabric on your lower back. He hiked the lace gradually so it dug into your pussy, chuckling in his throat when he heard you suck air in between your teeth.

“Who did you say I was?” A piercing slap came down on your ass, sending a rushing vibration to your cunt and a quiet squeal through your lips.

“My _master_, sir,” you groaned, biting your lip when he pulled the fabric up more so now it was pinching your throbbing clit.

You grew aroused by the small amount of pain and the way he growled when you called him your master. Another slap stung your skin, then another, and then another. As if your behind wasn’t already sore from yesterday.

“And you are?” Another hard slap came making you jolt a little forward.

“Your _property_,”

He ran his fingers up the lace that was suffocating your pussy, rubbing the damp fabric to hear you moan softly. He let go of your clothes and pulled you to stand up then moved you to face him as you straddled his waist. Roughly he yanked the lace down to expose your breasts, putting one in his mouth to suck on.

“You’ll do better to remember that, won’t you?”

“Yes, Mr. Langdon.”


End file.
